noirfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Noir
Synopsis In a court, the charges against a corrupt police officer are dropped. The lawyer seems perturbed of it, but the two men and the police officer in question is let off. The Judge, despite the lawyer's pleas, says the hearing is dismissed. The corrupt police officer is later taken to the misdemeanor place in handcuffs. Mireille is in a business suit, and it later shows Kirika down another hall wearing one as well, the screen behind her goes black. Mireille meets the feet of a dead man, and with a nod, her and Kirika pop out towards the hallway and draw their guns out. They find that the corrupt police officer and the ones escorting him have been killed by tiny knives to the throat. Back at the house, Mireille is checking their messages. She has received a "Good Job" from their client who believes they killed him. They are being paid for the job, but Mireille suspects the corrupt cop had many more enemies that were not pleased with what he did. Kirika tells her that she's wrong and that the hit wasn't anything like that. Mireille says they still have the remaining half of their assignment to complete and stands from her computer, saying that their next target is the preliminary judge is the one who's letting corrupt cops off, D'Estaing. Kirika remembers the feeling from before and calls out Mireille’s name. She says she knows. Mireille and Kirika are wondering who it was, because only a handful of people could pull off a hit like that. She does say that they will find out who it was soon. Kirika stares down into her drink. The woman in the vineyard says that she's always praying for Chloe to accomplish her task without mishap and return to her. Mireille and Kirika are walking around talking to people. They are being looked at by the purple haired girl. They are told by a guy that Noir was taking out people, and that he is surprised that Noir was taking contracts again. Mireille says that a ton of people are saying that Noir took out the corrupt cop, Ruben. She's unsure if they’re talking about her and Kirika or Mireille. Kirika says she's unsure. Mireille then says she does not like the way the wind is blowing. They stare out across the bay and Mireille says something about he who sees his own reflection dies, thinking it's a quote from Poe. Back at their house, Mireille looks at the old piece of paper they first got, wondering how Noir, the Soldats, and the Mafia can all be connected. The purple haired girl is walking down the street and smiles. The scene then changes to the purple dressed lady patting down the purple haired girl's, Chloe, hair. A: Your task this time will be a very special one. You will journey to meet her. Both her and her friend. At long last this day has come and now everything depends on you, my Chloe. Go and see with your own eyes. See for yourself and decide. Back on the streets, Chloe walks off down the road. The judge is back at his home and puts his hat on the rack. He notices that his window is open as the curtains blow around. He looks to his desk and notices a figure and asks who she is. The girl turns around saying his name, saying he's committed many sins. She tells him that Rubic is dead and he's next. He asks if she killed him and she says yes, she says there are others after him and she has only come to warn him, because Noir is after his life. She says that Noir will bring death to him and that there's no way to avoid it. He yells at her, asking who she thinks she is, and she turns around and sys she's the name of an ancient fate before leaping out the window. Back in the sewers, Mireille and Kirika are practicing their shots again, this time with a larger outlined circle and a smaller one. All their shots are made in the smaller one. As Kirika gets her chance to practice, Mireille says their deadline is tonight. At their home, Kirika and Mireille are preparing their guns and place them on the table. K: It's possible that assassin might appear again. M: Then we wait for that moment and make that chance our target, that's our style. The two girls are walking down the streets, moving to the home of their target. Inside a building with many computers, the judge is there and opens up a black briefcase. He is slightly shocked as Mireille points her gun towards him, remarking that they did come. Kirika walks over and points her gun out towards him. The room is then filled up with police men. Two police men from the trial are there. Mireille says that when it's not part of his job he can be quite impressive. He wants to know who hired her as he points a gun at her. They hear a cry as one man falls, and Mireille and Kirika make their escape. Kirika shoots one from behind. While Mireille is behind a wall, she is grabbed and knees a large police man, sending him into the line of fire of his three fellow cops. She then takes the opportunity to take down the three of them. Kirika is behind a wall and waits until the two men cease fire before shooting them down. By the end of it, Mireille and Kirika have taken down a number of the cops. Chloe is in the darkness. One blonde police man hears something and shoots until he runs out. He finds a fellow cop dead on the ground as Kirika appears. He picks up his gun and begins shooting at her. He misses every single one of his shots and she slowly raises her arm and shoots him. Chloe appears before the judge. D: What are you doing here? C: Didn't I tell you Noir would kill you? The judge gasps as she pulls out a knife. He then yells. When the other two come down, there is a knife in the man's tie and he's dead. Chloe appears with a grin, telling the two who she is when asked by Mireille. When asked who she is, she replies that she is the true Noir. Kirika and Mireille stand there with their guns pointed before Chloe begins to walk off. She pulls a knife out on Mireille who is shocked. Kirika is pointing her gun directly at Chloe. C: If you really like we can see who's faster. She walks off, turning her back to the both of them. C: I am the true Noir, you know. Mireille and Kirika stand there, watching where she walked off as the camera zooms in on Kirika's face. Nav